


As you can be seen before my eyes

by afhyer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Praise, Self-Indulgent, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afhyer/pseuds/afhyer
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been invited to an event, a birthday party for their favorite antichrist and getting ready to attend this event takes longer than usual as Crowley is easily distracted by how beautiful Aziraphale is and will not hesitate to convince his angel of this.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	As you can be seen before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed and encourage by the amazing @NaroMoreau Without her I would have nothing written in life.

The thing is they must attend an event, not an important one, mind you. It depends on what you consider important these days, really; a teenager's birthday party ? Not so much. The 16th birthday party of the former Antichrist? Well... That's up to you to decide.

How can one be so easily distracted in such a simple task as getting ready? Put your best clothes, clothes that have already been selected the night before, and make sure they are in tip top condition, look at the mirror, fix any errors and ta-da, you are good to go. That’s supposed to be all, easy as cake, or as the human saying goes these days; it's hard to keep count. 

The problem in this scenario arises when your partner and love of your immortal life happens to be a demon... Things can go sideways as fast as you can say “ineffable” and mean it. 

Aziraphale knows all of this, they have been sharing the same space for the last four years and he knows how easily is to be distracted when Crowley is involved. He has had the time to learn it well, so he rises early that day, with intention and purpose, before the demon wakes up.

Aziraphale goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on, grabs a bagel with some cheese and prosciutto, and has breakfast served. At least for him. Aziraphale makes sure that the source of most of his problems nowadays (and happiness at full measure) is still sleeping, which is not so hard when the occult being in question is used to sleep in ‘till 10 o'clock in the morning. 

According to the invitation received a month ago they have to be present at the location at one p.m., so that gives them plenty of time to drive to London. Crowley doesn't need time at all to get ready, he just snaps his fingers and is instantly done, the finest suit and the most eye catching haircut perched on his lanky body. That's cheating in Aziraphale´s books, but that's a particular quandary he decided years ago was preferable not to have. So he lets Crowley have his go at it while he gets to practice his magic tricks at home, which is quite an acceptable agreement. So the plan is simple. He made a mental inventory of how things would go: finish breakfast (almost there), brush his teeth, go upstairs and get ready, poke and probe the snoring snake, wait for the mumbling, cursing and pillow throwing, try again but now offering fresh brewed coffee and expect for the demon to wake up and drink his coffee while trying to make the excuse number 57th of why he can't go to the party. Finally, Aziraphale would resort to snog him for a while to hush him, and after that he expects Crowley to be with a snap of his fingers and start the Bentley to get going for the party. It’s all well and done. 

If you look closely you will see the smile on the angel’s face while thinking about this routine; he is pleased. 

Aziraphale is proud of being able to anticipate the possible scenario of the demon in his wake, he has spent millennia just thinking about the wellbeing of said creature and just longing from afar. Not anymore, now he has the confidence to act on his wishes, to be determined to do what he wants and not having any regrets of enjoying his life with Crowley.

Knowing him in all the sense of the word means the universe for Aziraphale, and for all the time they have been together sporadically, these past 4 years sharing the same place and call it home, are irreplaceable.

So, breakfast is crossed from Aziraphale’s mental list and he goes to the bedroom to work in his attire for the event.

Their shared bedroom has luxurious plants close to the windows, a floor to ceiling mirror because someone in the house has a  _ big _ ego, and in front of the mirror a king size bed that is normally occupied by one sprawled entity. Which is the case right now. Crowley’s snoring, laying across the whole bed, wrapped in satin sheets.  _ Lovely _ , thinks Aziraphale, who needs to get ready before he gets distracted by the sight.

Aziraphale has learned that his ethereal soul at being in close proximity to Crowley’s occult one, tends to pull immediately; it demands contact, touch, intimacy, not always of the sexual kind (mind you this  _ has _ been a problem in past occasions, especially in that little restaurant on Piccadilly). Other times the need to get close to him gets too overwhelming and they get barely anything done for a whole week. A mess really. Not that Aziraphale’s complaining at all,, it’s just something to be noted, honestly.

Aziraphale starts getting ready, he takes off his pyjamas, folds them neatly on the night stand and with his underpants still on, he starts putting his undershirt, a white one, then dress-shirt, grey, perfect for the dark blue bowtie he has picked, and the matching vest Crowley got for him last Christmas. It’s a little out of his normal colour scheme but Crowley was so awestruck the first time he used it for a formal event that Aziraphale wants to see that expression on Crowley's face again. It’s always a delight.

"You look so good in a dark colour, from time to time," says a slurry voice behind him.

_ When did he wake up? _ Aziraphale has almost finished his mission of getting dressed, but now the demon, ever so sneaky, is standing behind him, looking intensely in the mirror at the reflection on it... Aziraphale is only in his button-up and underpants. 

Crowley puts his hands on Aziraphale’s waist while resting his head on his shoulder. "Really, really good, and smells delicious... bagels and tea already?," he asks while nuzzling at his neck.

"Yes, dear boy, I was peckish and I didn’t want to disturb you," answers Aziraphale with a soft blush on his cheeks while trying to do his bowtie in a proper way. 

"No, no, no, don't do that," Crowley says, stopping him from finishing. It isn't helping that Crowley's half naked, the ridiculous creature is always getting too hot during slumber, which isn't a problem. Not at all. More like an insufferable source of allurement... which was precisely what Aziraphale was trying to avoid since he started getting ready, knowing fully well how hard it would get... metaphorically and literally speaking.

"Don’t do what, exactly?" This is a game and he is in for it.

"Take it off…," Crowley says in his ear while nipping at it. "Jussst out with it, it’s messing my morning view."

Aziraphale complies, feeling heat from his belly rising to his face, pulling the end of the bowtie and letting it slide to the floor.

"Good... Now the vest," Crowley says with a hoarse voice, leaving a wet trail across his nape and _God_ _how good is his forked tongue._

"Crowley, I – I need to get ready," he says trying to sound sincere, but his hand is already touching the first button of the vest, like an incantation beyond his own control, but very much in tone with his own desires. 

"Vessst." Fangs are caressing Aziraphale's neck, nipping gently, demanding him to comply. 

He gets rid of his vest , standing now in front of the enormous mirror with socks, underpants, shirt and undershirt. 

"The problem with you is always those damn layers, Angel." Crowley rolls his hips against Aziraphale's bottom, making him gasp. "So proper, so elegant, so well dressed… so terribly formal." His hands start lifting the shirt from his sides, grabbing at his love handles "But not with me, right my angel? No proper or well behaved." Crowley's right hand skims over Aziraphale's front teasing at his already tenting knickers "Finish undressing yourself love, loose your last piece of restrain."

" _ Crowley, _ " Aziraphale says between a gasp, and plea.

" _ Aziraphale _ ." Crowley punctuates his command with a nip on Aziraphale's tender shoulder, marking the skin red

Aziraphale unbuttons his shirt while Crowley is nipping at every part of revealed skin.

"Now the undies," he purrs, words crushed on flesh.

Aziraphale takes off his undershirt and his underpants and is now naked in front of the mirror, looking at the ground at his feet, at his tartan socks, at Crowley's naked feet at each side of his.

"Angel, look up, look at yourself," says Crowley in his most tempting voice while caressing his backside with just the tips of his fingers, claws appearing at the contact, leaving red marks on it.

"Crowley," Aziraphale whines.

"I am serious Aziraphale, look how beautiful you are, so soft… my gorgeous plump angel. I can't resist you, you know? I could for millennia but it was so awfully hard. You were doing the tempting all along... love, please, look at you."

Crowley moves his hands behind Aziraphale, squeezing his buttocks, feeling the weight of them in his hands while Aziraphale looks at the mirror, all of him  _ pale and big, _ he thinks but he can see Crowley too, those eyes wide open, full of love and desire and everything in between. He can see the appeal of the mirror, of his corporation, how his breathing makes his chest rise and fall, how his nipples are hard, his cheeks flushed and his cock throbbing for attention.

Crowley’s hands move to the front of his thighs, first stroking them and then his claws return to scratch lightly over them, goosebumps flaring alive on Aziraphale’s skin at the contact. His prick pulses, a little more erect,beads of precome dripping from the slit. He is aware of all this by continuing looking at the mirror. 

"I love you in any form, way or sense but I have a thing for this body in particular. I want to crush it with my own and leave marks all over it.” Crowley’s right hand is now scratching ever so gently his inner thighs going upwards slowly. 

"I Want to possess every inch of it and not let anything unmarred..." Crowley touches the base of Aziraphale’s cock with the back of his hand, just teasing, and  _ Oh god  _ Aziraphale can’t believe the way his body is responding unwittingly to each minimal change of contact, all of him is ready and expecting, he can see it and there is no way to deny it.

“Aziraphale, you drive me mad, you are my definition of sin, temptation and redemption all in one." Crowley is rutting against Aziraphale's naked behind, clad yet in his underpants and Aziraphale can't stand it, he just snaps his fingers and the offensive piece of clothing disappears making them both groan at the same time at the contact. Crowley’s head falls on his shoulder, biting on it.

“Fuck, Angel.”

"Crowley... you are teasing,  _ ahh. _ " Aziraphale grinds his hips against Crowley's front, and his own cock, oozes with precome.

"I am not, I swear I am not. I just want you to see yourself through my eyes, see this beautiful belly," says Crowley scratching the skin with his now present claws ever so slightly, “this soft and tender chest." His hands go up and Crowley is now touching his nipples, and he sees his reflection on the mirror, the colour on his cheeks, the flush on his body, Crowley’s hands all over himself. It's suddenly too much and not enough.

He stays there, enraptured by the sight, so ready and so... human in a lot of ways.

"You like what you see?" Crowley asks while kneeling behind him and biting his arse cheeks, making him gasp for air andAziraphale has to put his hands over the mirror to avoid falling. Who makes the miracle to avoid breaking it, none of them has the wherewithal to find out.

Crowley's hand comes to his backside to open him for the next part where his tongue starts teasing his entrance, just lapping at his most sensitive part while Aziraphale holds himself with his hands in the mirror. 

"Tell me angel, like what you see?" Says Crowley and his magnificent forked and clever tongue is making his entrance loose with each lick.

Aziraphale can’t avoid looking, his face against the mirror and his legs open with Crowley kneeled behind him. His cock drips on the floor and he is sure he can come just at the sight of it but he wants to enjoy this as much as he can, this is a first in their long list of firsts. 

"Yes, yes Crowley, I like what I see,  _ please _ .” His lungs ache for air but he doesn’t want to stop doing this. If he were human, he would grow tired but  _ oh _ the perks of being a supernatural entity. 

He can feel the smirk on the demon's face even without seeing him. Crowley stands up while Aziraphale follows him with his gaze as he walks towards the bed and sits at the bottom, right in front of the mirror where Aziraphale is straightened up, trying to recover his breath.

"Come here," Crowley says, extending his arms in invitation.

Crowley’s naked body, waiting for him on their shared bed is something that still takes his breath away. Aziraphale shuffles next to Crowley, ready to lay beside that bony body, and cover him with his love. Bit by bit. His desire overflows him but Crowley places his hand on Aziraphale's chest stopping him in his tracks.

"No, sit here on my lap, love. Facing the mirror."

Aziraphale gives him a questioning look, but his trust is bigger than his doubts so he does as... He can see the both of them clearly, skin against skin, Crowley's thighs under his and Crowley's hands winding around his waist much like a snake would.

Crowley puts his head on Aziraphale shoulder to look both of them in the full size mirror, his hands going over Aziraphale's thighs and open his legs exposing him, nothing to cover him, not place to hide, legs open and ready for him at full view in front of the mirror

"Angel look at you, all ready and open for me, you are so beautiful, delicious... Lift your head, love, look, you are throbbing for me…” Says Crowley while touching his cock with the back of his hand not nearly enough and desperately slow. “How can I not fall in love with you?.. “ 

Aziraphale can’t take it anymore, his body is aching for release and each of crowley's words and the sight of them is making him mad, he grabs himself in his left hand moaning at the touch, so wet and hard

“That's it sweetheart, touch yourself, look how much you enjoy letting yourself go" Crowley’s voice is hoarse and extenuated, he is rubbing himself at the backside of Aziraphale looking for friction while never taking his eyes off the reflection in the mirror. 

Aziraphale can only gasp and look, lose himself in the reflection, it's true that they look so good together, he can see how he glows while making love with crowley, he can see it perfectly, all of him, his cock pulsing, his legs wide open, his hole in plain view wet from Crowley’s tongue before.

"You have such a beautiful cock, angel" Crowley says while Aziraphale is caressing himself, looking intensely in the mirror, stroking slowly. Without further need of direction Aziraphale takes his free hand to Crowley's face putting two fingers close to his mouth "darling" he pants and Crowley doesn't need an explanation, he takes the fingers in his own mouth covering them with saliva moaning while at it, enjoying the weight on his tongue. 

Aziraphale takes his wet fingers and put them on his entrance and push them slowly inside him, staring at Crowley's wide eyes on the mirror, is like a challenge, a compromise, a share sin all at once and Aziraphale is letting himself go, wants to fuck himself, be good for himself, do what he likes and show Crowley that he can love himself as the demon loves him. 

"fuck, Aziraphale" Crowley says losing his breath and dragging his fangs on Aziraphale's shoulder leaving a mark and without letting go while Aziraphale starts fucking his own fingers.

Crowley's hands are on his thighs keeping them open for him Aziraphale already has rhythm going, rolling his hips, breaching himself, an in and out motion that has him panting..

"Ssstop, stop.”

"Crowley," he  _ begs _ . 

"Pleasse. Want to fuck you. Now." He lifts Aziraphale up with his unnatural strength and thrusts into him in one fluid movement.

"God! Crowley!" Aziraphale gasps, overwhelmed, stretched too tightly around Crowley's cock.

Crowley has to stop time for a moment, he cannot move without coming, so everything is on pause, he needs to take a breath and not look at the damn mirror, is just a second, Crowley tries to regain his composure and breath in, breath out and time regain his flux.

"what did you do?" Pants Aziraphale feeling the shiver left from the trick Crowley just pulled. 

"it was too much... Sssorry" Crowley shuts his eyes to stay in control, a difficult thing while being inside Aziraphale.

Crowley hugs Aziraphale strongly leaving kisses on his neck, his ear, nuzzling his hair, still inside him without daring to move in that position

"is ok darling” Aziraphale lifts his right hand and is caressing his temple, his hair, giving him comfort and soothing his desperation. 

"Is more than ok, angel... We are so good, so so damn good... Look at us"

And Aziraphale does again.

The mirror shows then perfectly bond together, Crowley's inside Aziraphale, Aziraphale's cock straight over his own belly, round and pink, legs wide open, Crowley sitting under him holding him and keeping him safe and sound

"yes, yes we are"

"I love you, Aziraphale"

"I love you too, Crowley"

And with that they start moving together, joining breaths, kisses, licks and bites, moans and swearing while enjoying themselves fully and completely without restrictions, Crowley moves his hips slowly feeling every movement and clenchcontraction of Aziraphale around him. 

"Darling," Aziraphale cries out, coming untouched in thick ropes on his belly.he is the first one to come over his own belly. Crowley grabs Aziraphale's stomach and moans, kissing and biting the back of his neck, and now he is coming just after filing his insides with his spent, staying like this for a minute or an hour nobody knows for sure.

Crowley is starting to doze off when Aziraphale slaps him in the upper arm, startling him

“Oi! Rude!” Crowley rumbles

"Crowley! do wake up! We have a compromise and we are late"

"don't care" He hugged him tightly 

"Adam is not gonna be pleased, dear boy"

"We'll look for a way for compensate him, come to bed with me, it's too early, want to cuddle”

Aziraphale really doesn't want to miss this event so he knows what to do even if it is a lower blow.

"Oh certainly, we can do that, I am sure that if you leave him drive the Bentley he'll forgive us for sure."

"Oh, no, no, no, no.” He pulls out from Aziraphale standing up in a second, all tiredness forgotten 

“That brat is not gonna touch my girl!" Crowley starts looking for his undergarments making a frustrated noise while Aziraphale picks up his own discarded clothes in front of the mirror, starting to re-dress himself while smiling at the sight of the overactive demon. 

“We are going right now. Go dress!” Crowley tsks in annoyance at his unproductive search for clothes so he gives up at the task. He snaps his fingers and is ready to go, slapping Aziraphale on the butt "Hurry up! I'll be in the car.”

Aziraphale can't help but laugh, this is the side he chose and he wouldn't change it for anything at all.


End file.
